


Scorpio Rising

by skamsnake



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: ABO, ABO Noir, All Is Not As It Seems, Alpha Rivalry, Alpha!Even, Alpha!Niko, Alternate Universe, Angst, Biting, Cage Fights, Coming Untouched, Cum Play, Isak in a skirtTM, Knotting, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Isak, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scent Glands, Scent Kink, Smut, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: It’s one of those places where you check your decency at the door. Where you give over to your biology. To what you were made for. It’s the place tobe.Or, alpha Even meets a very special omega one fateful night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a little nervous posting this since I've never written ABO before and this is very different from what I usually write, but I'm a big fan of the trope and it's been so much fun writing this verse and I'm excited to share it with you!
> 
> A huge thank you to my lil tulip and favorite person, [TabithaAnne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaAnne/pseuds/TabithaAnne) , and to the lovely folks over on the comm for all the support and filhty hc's. Love you guys!
> 
> Okay, let's get to it!

It’s one of those places where you check your decency at the door. Where you give over to your biology. To what you were made for.

It’s the place to _be_.

Filthy rich alphas from all the right parts of town crowding the place most nights, hidden behind anonymous doors and secret stairways, sheltered in smoke and shadow and silent agreements with staff to turn the blind eye.

The older, more influential alphas withdrawing to the back booths to do business and test the goods, securing the flow of illegal supplements and suppressants and other drugs in town, leaving packs of younger alphas to entertain themselves at the tables in the front, drinking and howling at the omegas on display, others huddling at the cages out in the back to gamble and bet on fights.

Even is thirsty. Not sure if he wants to fuck or fight. Maybe both. It’s been a while. Business is good these days, and he’s closed an important deal tonight. He deserves it.

He downs his drink, immediately nodding at the bartender to fill his glass back up. Turning around to lean against the bar, Even lets his gaze wander the dimly lit room. Feels his nostrils flare at the thick, heavy smell of sweat and alphas on steroids. Sickening really. He’d left long ago if it wasn’t for that enchanting little omega eyeing him from the top podium, eyes so green they look luminescent, almost yellow. Even likes yellow.

He hasn’t seen this one in here before. Pretty, in his little white tennis skirt that rides up slightly as he snakes his way teasingly down the pole, revealing a pair of sheer panties almost the same shade of pink as his nipples. Messy golden curls and pale skin glistening with sweat as he arches his back against the pole, hands gripping above his head, legs and lips parted unashamedly. Still, he seems shy in the way he glances at Even under his lashes, immediately dropping his gaze as soon as their eyes meet.

Even likes the pretty white lace collar too.

Well, Even likes collars in general. They’re beautiful. _Use_ ful. He’s seen plenty of collars on omegas in here before. Plenty of pink velvet, soft to the touch. Lots of black patent leather and even the occasional chain of metal, beautifully wrapped around a willing throat. Never white lace.

A delicate floral pattern covers the length of the omega’s neck, all the way from the edge of his jaw to his pointed collarbone, and Even feels his mouth water. He wants to lick along the edges of it and push his nose into the fabric. Pull it off with his teeth.

“I call dibs! Like literally, I wanna dip my kno-“

Even raises his hand casually at the younger alpha, interrupting his line of speech. Chris, a barely tolerable but valuable business partner, knows well enough when to shut up, the sudden hostility in Even’s scent probably giving him away. Or maybe it’s how his grip tightens around the glass or how his jaw is clenched tightly. Chris is many things, but he isn’t stupid.

“Sorry dude, I thought you’d never mount anyone twice?” he says curiously.

_Careful, or I’ll mount you._

“You’re breaking that rule with Mikkie, huh?”

Oh.

Even hadn’t even noticed Mikael, a regular in there, dancing up to his, yes _his_ omega, their bodies rubbing together, hair and skin color in perfect contrast. Blonde against jet black, soft milky white against sleek, shiny olive. Even’s eyes lock back on the new omega.

He might have to break that rule with this one.

“No.”

Chris hums in response, taking another swig of his beer, gaze drifting momentarily to Even and then back to the stage, knowing full well he’s not supposed to stare. The alpha hierarchy in town is well established, and Chris knows he doesn’t have the support of his pack to challenge it. Yet, at least.    

Mikael and the blonde omega are moving skilfully up each their pole now, sliding slowly back down in elegant, choreographed synchrony, backs arching as they stand back to back on the floor, pushing back to rub against each other between the two poles, grinding softly as they move to switch positions. For a moment he lets his eyes wander to Mikael and notices he’s looking back at him, smiling shyly.

Even nods at the other omega, lifting an eyebrow at him. Mikael’s smile falters a bit, but he does as he’s asked, moving over to whisper something to the other. The younger omega looks back at Even briefly over his shoulder and nods, and Even is pretty sure he sees a tiny flush spread from behind his collar and down his chest.

Soon both of them are making their way down the stairs and through the crowd, hands groping them on their way there, one particularly drunk alpha pulling Mikael down on his lap to sniff his hair and Chris is practically growling next to him. Even lifts an eyebrow at him.

_Still so young._

“Chris!” Mikael smiles wide, pushing past the last couple of tables.

“Even.” he nods stiffly and Even nods back, has no reason to treat Mikael with anything but respect, even if he has no interest in him.

“Baby!” Chris grins back at Mikael, lifting his hand to pet his hair, eyes darting to Even just to check. Luckily, Even only has eyes for the new omega who’s waiting behind Mikael, green eyes fixed on the floor.

“So nice to see you” Mikael nuzzles into Chris’ hand, licking tentatively at his index finger, much to Chris’ delight.

“Good boy.” Chris coos, grabbing Mikael’s jaw and shaking it a little.

“Who’s your friend?” Even interrupts with an authority in his voice that makes the little omega shift a bit under his gaze.

“Right.” Mikael bites the inside of his cheek.

“Chris, Even, meet the newest member of our little omega family.” Mikael reaches around and pushes the younger boy in front of him. “This is I-“

“Isak” the boy interrupts him, straightening his back and offering his small hand to Even, looking him straight in the eye.

_Isak_.

“Hahah, silly!” Mikael laughs awkwardly, grabs the hand of the smaller omega and gives the little paw a quick kiss. “He’s still learning” he smiles apologetically.

Even nods once, thankful he didn’t have to put the little omega in place himself. Instead he lets the intoxicating scent that is coming at him fill his nostrils, lets it pull him in. Sweet and floral like honeysuckle and summer, with a hint of something else, familiar although he can’t quite pinpoint it. Whatever it is, it’s making his mouth water and his knees weak.

The younger omega, _Isak_ , is still staring at him, lashes fluttering, eyes not giving anything away. Even decides to let that one slide. _Still learning._

“Where did you come from, little one?” he asks, taking Isak’s whole hand in his and lifting it to his face, his nose grazing the softness of his wrists as he inhales sharply, his vision blurring slightly as he does.

Where _does_ this omega come from?

Isak gazes over his shoulder, and something shifts in his scent, making Even alert.

“Nik brought him in”

Even drops Isak’s hand and Mikael smirks, clearly satisfied with the effect of his words.

Even takes a mental note to shut the fuck up whenever knotting. Clearly, he’s shared way too much.

Although it’s been almost a year, Even still hasn’t forgiven Niko for fleeing town and leaving him to deal with an approaching drug war and the aftermath of the mess he’d made before disappearing.

Even had heard he was back in town, starting up small in the gambling business. Knowing Nik, though, it was obviously just a stepping stone back to his old profession; money laundering. Even’s jaw clenches again.

“You free tonight baby doll?” Chris cuts through the tension, putting an arm around Mikael.

“For you?” Mikael smiles sweetly, running a finger down the bridge of Chris’ nose. “Always free, never cheap!” he pinches it and winks, turning around to strut away and pulls Isak with him.

“Fuuck” Chris grunts, pressing down the front of his jeans. “It remains a mystery to me, why you didn’t just mate that one?! Settle dow-“

“I don’t _mate_ ” Even pushes off the counter and walks into the crowd towards the bathroom stalls.

 

—

 

He smells him before he sees him.

He had always smelled good for an alpha. Like roasted coffee and rosewood. Earthy, yet sweet. Although the sweetness was there to hide something else, something sour. To cover the corrupt. Like fermented fruit or the sugarcoated suppressants his mom had slipped him daily as a pup. Deceitful.

He’s not hard to spot either, by the way. Tall, in fact a little taller than Even, dressed in his usual dark blue suit and a crisp white shirt, blonde hair styled back in a quiff similar to Even’s. Similar, yet so different. Slightly thinner, teeth sharper.

“You’re back” Even states, trying to sound uninterested.

“I thought I smelled something desperate in here” Niko smiles to himself, carrying on with his business, not looking back at him.

“You know, this is an all-alpha restroom right? No one to impress. You don’t have to take it _all_ out, to take a piss.” Even lines up a few feet away.

“Aw, sweetheart” Niko laughs, looking up from the urinal to tilt his head condescendingly at Even “You think this is all of it?!”

Even tries to focus on the task at hand, the smell of rosewood and artificial pheromones swirling around him as Niko passes him to wash his hands in the sink behind them.

“It’s nice to see you too” Niko shoots over his shoulder, and Even listens to the water running, suddenly recalling the familiar image of Niko’s hands meticulously rubbing soap into the skin. Palms pressing firmly against each other, fingers intertwined. Niko had always been particular about his hand hygiene.

When he feels one of them on his shoulder, he flinches and has to fight his immediate instinct to turn around and just rip his throat out right there and then. He’s sure Niko can smell the rage on him too, and Even fumes at the way it doesn’t seem to affect him in the slightest. Instead, Niko just leans in from behind him, letting his chin rest on Even’s shoulder.

“You look pretty” he glances down, smirking “ _All_ of you.”

Before Even gets the chance to shake him off, Niko has let go and is walking casually towards the door.

“One of these days, I’m going to get you in that cage, alpha” Even snarls at him, cursing at the slight tremble in his own voice.

Niko turns around, eyes locking with his, and Even notices how his pupils are slightly dilated.

“Soon, I hope?” he says in a mix of feigned longing and stark sarcasm.

“ _Alpha._ ” he spits, glancing up and down Even once before the door slams shut behind him.

 

—

 

The water splashing on Even’s face feels cool against his skin. Calming. Currently the only thing keeping him from slamming his fist into the tiled wall.

He reaches down and readjusts himself. Groans annoyed at the effect Nik- Niko _, he’s not Nik anymore_ , still seems to have on him.

As he steps out the door, ready to leave this godforsaken place for the night, he catches those sweet green, luminescent eyes looking back at him, brows furrowed slightly in worry.

It’s barely more than a glimpse in between bodies passing him, and still it’s like everything else fades away. And he welcomes it. The immediate want, _need,_  to have this omega, that seems to drown out every other sound, every smell, every _thought_. At least for now. Just his heartbeat, pounding in his chest, in his ears, his groin. And Isak. Nothing else.

Nothing but lashes, fluttering against blushing cheeks. Nothing but a perfect cupid’s bow that disappears momentarily behind a kittenish lick. Nothing but golden curls bouncing as he throws his head back, laughing animatedly at something whispered in his ear. Nothing but soft, milky skin lighting up the darkness surrounding him, just enough for Even to see who’s whispering sweet nothings to his, yes _his_ , omega.

Even freezes in his spot. A cold shiver running down his spine only to be replaced by a white flash of rage, crawling over his body like wildfire, clawing at his skin, releasing a growl so deep inside him he feels it vibrate down and out into the floor.

Niko must feel it too, because he looks up from where he’s standing, half behind Isak, now staring Even down from across the room as he leans into him. Isak is speaking enthusiastically to Mikael and Chris, blissfully unaware of the territorial battle playing out in front of him.

Niko looks so tall, towering over Isak like that. Tracing his nose up Isak’s neck, his gaze icy and challenging as he scents him, blue eyes rolling back and fluttering shut as he reaches Isak’s curls, inhaling deeply. He smiles at Even triumphantly.

Even feels his lip curl, teeth baring as another growl vibrates through him, mouth watering for reasons Even won’t even begin to try to explain, and every inch of him just wants to jump Niko.

_Fight?_

Not tonight, he decides quickly. Turns on his heel and hurries towards the back entrance in long strides. He pushes the door open.

“Even?” he hears a small voice behind him.

“What?!” he snarls, barely turning around to see who it is, the rush of adrenaline still pumping through him.

Someone should turn that shit into a drug.

Instantly he softens at the sight of Isak, out of breath with flushed cheeks and eyes wide, almost teary as they look up at him confused and worried.

Isak lets his gaze drop to the floor as their eyes meet, hesitantly taking a small step forward with his front slightly turned like he’s approaching a caged animal, like he’s easing Even into his presence. And there’s something about the way he moves, the way he smells, careful and soft and _shy_ , that makes Even’s throat dry and his breath hitch.

Cautiously, Isak steps into his space, only inches away now.

“Nice to meet you, Even” he says quietly, once again stretching out his small hand in between them, suddenly looking up at him with piercing eyes.

And maybe it’s the haze of the passing adrenaline rush or the fact that they’re standing so close that no one else can see, or maybe it’s the fact that Even has never smelled anything this good in his entire life, but without hesitation he takes his hand.

 

—

 

What happened next went so fast, that Even wonders for a moment if it was all some sort of hallucination. Only, he has a soft, sheer piece of fabric in his hand to prove he isn’t in fact losing his mind.

Looking over his shoulder once, Isak had leaned in closer, his soft wet lips brushing innocently against Even’s cheek as he whispered in his ear.

“He doesn’t _own_ me you know. No one does. Come back at 6.”

And there was absolutely nothing innocent about that.

“ _Please_ , _alpha_.” he continued, and with his free hand Isak had pushed something soft in between their hands, gone before Even had a chance to say anything, leaving him half way out the door. Half confused, half enthralled. Half hard.

Not sure how he even made it to his car, Even slumps down in the front seat and lets the intoxicating scent coming from his hand take him over, hijack his senses.

Mesmerized by the fact that this omega, that _Isak_ , did this, he imagines him rubbing himself softly through it, delicious wetness marking it, before sliding the panties down his soft, milky thighs and off completely. It makes Even’s mouth water and his hips buck up, searching for any sort of friction.

_Fucking it is, then._

He pushes his nose into the soft pink, parts his lips slightly and inhales again, deeper, wanting to take in every note of the intense scent. _Isak._

Tangy and lightly sweet, an open texture to it that he can’t really define, luscious like layers of poached fruit lathered in cream, the lingering aftertaste fleshier with each inhale.

_Fucking, indeed._

He should probably start the car and leave, spend the few hours’ wait wisely and run some errands before Isak wanted him back, but Even just can’t help himself. He _has_ to try. _Needs_ to taste.

Gently, he lets his tongue peek out, a small lick at the damp fabric where it’s covered Isak most precious parts. Careful at first, almost like he’s licking Isak himself, and Even groans loudly, eyes fluttering shut as the thick, pungent flavor explodes on his tongue.

_This_ should be a fucking drug.

He licks a fat stripe inside the panties and feels a sharp jolt of pleasure run through him like electricity, the heavy taste coating his tongue and his dick jerks up to fight for room in his tight jeans.

“Fucking _hell_ ” he murmurs, mouthing at the soft fabric desperately. He pushes a piece of it in between his teeth with a finger and licks at it eagerly, draws it further into his mouth, sucking the life out of it.

He scoots down and leans further back in his seat, grateful for the privacy in the dark behind the sleek discrete design and slightly tinted windows of his black sports car. He tilts his chin up a bit to let the panties rest on his face and free both of his hands.

With the sheer pink fabric covering his eyes and mouth, he pushes his hands down and unleashes his throbbing cock, wraps both of them around it and starts pumping hard, his hips bucking up to meet them, thrusting furiously into the tight tunnel of his fists, still swelling with each stroke.

Images flashes before his eyes of golden curls and milky thighs, a pink wet tongue peeking out, teasing the bundle of nerves he’s currently thumbing at just below the head. Then, flashes of thin, white lace wrapped around a delicate neck, and his teeth tingle at the thought of soft skin between his canines. Almost popping his knot just at the thought of biting him, Even’s sure he’s never felt this possessive before.

He has to stop for a moment, breathe for a second, to stop himself from rushing back inside and just take the omega, _claim_ him.

_Isak._

In a swift move, he pulls the panties off of his face and wraps it around his pulsating cock, his hips continuing the frantic thrusts up into his hands, now met with the tantalizing sensation of pink mesh, soft yet raw as it grazes his sensitive skin on the downstroke.

“F _-fuuckk”_ he growls as he looks down at the blushing pink in his hands, wrapped around him, enveloping him. Innocent yet inviting. Taking his full length again and again as he ruts into it, the pink stretching obscenely, _obediently_ , around him and he can barely _breathe_.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he lets images flood his mind yet again of piercing eyes and gasping mouths and small hands inside his, wrapped around him, stroking him with an inch of his life.

_Please, alpha._

He forces his eyes open just as the orgasm is pulled out of him, vibrating through him, and he roars his release into the poorly soundproofed space of his car, watching in anticipation as his cock shoots the first thick load onto the fleshy fabric.

He blinks again. Flashing images becoming stills of piercing eyes, blonde hair. Meticulously clean hands. A wide grin.

_Sharp canines._

For the second time tonight, Even freezes in his spot, feels his cock carelessly spurt another load and _another_ one as he gazes out into familiar icy blues staring down at him. Tongue licking teeth at the sight.

And as much as he wants to stop, wants to cover himself, his cock keeps pulsating as if by its own will, and Even almost has to laugh at the irony of it all. At the rage, that seems to fill him back up with every load that leaves him. At the panties’ poor attempt at containing it all, his release spilling out and seeping through the sheer mesh and onto his far from clean hands as they clamp down in fury.

“Aww” Niko mouths at him from outside, tilting his head in that infuriating way he always does and Even feels like a caged predator mocked by his own missed kill.

“I guess I’ll see you at 6 then, _alpha_?” Niko shouts cheerfully against the window glass and waves an identical pair of sheer pink panties at him, and something shifts inside Even.

He looks down at the panties in his hands, deliciously defiled, then back up at the ones in Niko’s. What the _fuck_? The mix of confusion and rage ripping him of his usual post-orgasm bliss.

_Fight, yes._ Fight is definitely back on the table.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback on the first chapter, lovelies! I’m having so much fun writing this verse! 
> 
> A friend recently called this ABO Noir, which I LOVE so I’ve added it to the tags along with a few other things. Fair warning, *more* tags will be added with the final chapter.
> 
> Thanks to my bby TabithaAnne for all the support and encouragement through writing this dark, twisted fairytale <3
> 
> Btw, in this chapter there’s a reference to Nijinsky's ballet 'Afternoon of Faun' (1912) inspired by Mallarmé's poem L'Après-midi d'un faune (1876) in which a faun/satyre meets one (or several, depending on the interpretation) nymph(s), which he chases and flirts with and is finally offered a scarf ending in a scene of graphic nature (he fucks the scarf okay). It’s a beautiful piece so if you like ballet I recommend checking it out on yt!
> 
> Thank you for reading - I’d love to hear your thoughts <3

 

He’s been driving around aimlessly for the past two hours, trying to understand what had happened, what _is_ happening, trying to talk himself out of going back. But something makes him keep going, keep driving. As if searching for something he’d lost. Something he didn’t know he needed until he wanted nothing else.

It’s raining heavily now, puddles of water quickly collecting on the street, reflecting neon light from the tall buildings towering above it, painting it in yellow, green and golden as if to mock him, to remind him.

_Isak._

Surely, the omega must know this isn’t the way things are done? That he can’t play two alphas up against each other like that? Had Niko _made_ him do it? The thought makes Even step on the speeder a little harder, grab the steering wheel a little tighter.

He knows he should just shrug it off. Find another fight and another pretty omega to take his mind off things. Still, he keeps wheeling town in large circles, closing in on the club like a raptor on its prey.

He sighs as he turns another familiar corner, slowly pulling up to where he’d parked his car earlier that night, his heart already pounding in his chest, his dick involuntarily chubbing up in anticipation and the sight of Isak’s pink panties on the seat next to him. Cast aside, all dried up and distorted now, the sweet innocent scent of the omega almost drowned out by his own sharp bitterness. Even knows he shouldn’t care, he wouldn’t _usually_ care, still somehow it feels unworthy of him.

There’s nothing _usual_ about this omega.

Quickly, Even grabs the panties and chucks them in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he steps out of the car and tries to remind himself that it’s just another night. Another fight. Another fuck.

The club is dark and quiet now, the room completely empty, chairs and tables scattered over the floor, sticky with sweat and beer and _worse_. Even shakes his head in a mix of disgust and fond annoyance.

The place looks abandoned in that way only a really crowded place can look after hours, darkness sweeping away all trace of man and animal. A fallen city, only a faint memory of what had been.

But in that darkness, barely visible to the naked eye and only illuminated by a single pale ghost light at the center of the stage, is the softest being he has ever laid his eyes on.

Even stops in his tracks.

Up there, on the podium, is Isak. Dancing in a way much too elegant for a place like this, much too beautiful for eyes that have seen so much ugly.

Even can’t take his eyes off of him. Still in his little tennis skirt and matching white lace collar, he travels forward in a series of pas de chevals, brushing the floor delicately with his pointes, swivelling his torso to present first one shoulder, then the other in his épaulement. Beautifully articulated with the grace you’d expect only in a grand pas, he whips through septuple pirouettes in passé, closing effortlessly to his fifth position far enough in advance to never interrupt the flow of the turns.

And for the first time in his life, Even silently thanks his tyran of a mother for putting him through enough ballet practice as a pup to actually be able to appreciate this.

The flow of the sequence is perfect, ending in a penché in first arabesque, his little skirt riding up to reveal he’s wearing nothing underneath, as his upper body leans down towards the floor, his back leg pointing to the ceiling like a needle. Even’s mouth fills with want and his mind floods with images of dark fairytale forests and treacherous silver lakes, of elegant swans and enchanting nymphs, slowly enclosing him. Drawing him in. Of himself as a prince, or maybe a faun, half-man half-creature as he steps closer, mesmerized by the divine being offering a beautiful scarf, accepting it like a lost soul in blind trust of love to unlock him from despair.

He pulls out the soft pink from his pocket and sighs heavily.

 _Except, in this fairytale there is only_ one _nymph and one too many satyres._

He hears a loud click and next the light blazes out from all angles, blinding him before he get to cover his eyes. Isak’s too, he can tell when he finally regains sight, from the way he looks up from his spot on the podium, pupils blown like a baby deer caught in headlights, suddenly aware of the predators lurking in the shadows, of the danger that awaits in the dark.

Even looks to his right, towards the doors out to the back and sees it.

A wide toothy grin of an alpha with his hand on the switch. Meticulously clean, as always.

Niko is leaning against the door frame, watching him. Taking in the sight of him, Even catches himself wondering how long he’s been standing there, how tall and tense he looks. It’s easy to tell he’s anxious. Excited too. After all these years, Even still sees right through him.

He looks older now, older than he is, like the past year has taken its toll on him. But still, Even can see that young pup, who was just as nervous as him whenever their dads would bring them along to learn the trade. The rebellious teen, who had taught Even how to hide the pill under his tongue and trick his mom into thinking he’d taken his suppressants. The _alpha,_ who had encouraged Even when he finally decided it was time to take his dad’s place at the top. Who had always had his back.

The traitor who had left him, when things got rough.

They lock eyes for a moment, Niko’s features softens for a moment before he pulls back and disappears out in the back. Even’s eyes are fixed on the door, he doesn’t even notice Isak climbing down the podium and walking up to him, until he’s standing right in front of him. He blinks a few times, still confused about it all.

“What _is_ this?” he asks, not sure Isak could offer him an answer he’d want to hear.

Isak just looks up at him, his luminescent eyes glowing under his lashes as he lifts his soft hand to Even’s, his small fingers opening it a bit, curling around the soft pink fabric and gently taking it from him.

“I’m glad you came, alpha”

Before Even gets to say anything in response, Isak has gone out the back too, and one part of Even is screaming at him to get the fuck out of there, the other part of him to follow. To follow Isak wherever he goes. Always.

He runs a hand through his hair and groans, moving with a determination that doesn’t feel entirely like his own towards the dark on the other side of that door. A dark he knows so well.

 

*

 

The first thing he sees as he steps out in back room is the cage. The eight-sided octagon standing twelve feet tall and twenty-five feet wide, designed to increase the chances of fights ending in knockout or submission.

Dim lights flickers high above it like fireflies, providing just enough light for the audience to follow the match without the fighters getting distracted by the back rows.

Niko is already inside the cage, one hand resting on the cage wall, fingers gripping tight around the bars and Even snorts at the irony of it. He’d never expected Niko to go in the cage willingly, let alone invite Even there himself.

“Welcome, Even” he says, voice deep and eerily calm.

Even stills for a moment, then steps further into the room, dust swirling up in the air as he does. Not taking his eyes off Niko, he climbs up the other side of it and pushes through the opening there and closing it behind him.

Once inside the cage he lets out a shaky breath, only just realizing he’s been holding it.

Even’s always found something oddly calming about a cage. Not just because it’s so familiar by now, or the fact that he grew up in something not too far from a cage himself, but because it’s so clear cut and definite. Inside a cage like this, there’s rules and rights and _honour_.

Outside? Outside, honour will get you nothing but killed.

“You’ve been waiting for this” Niko looks at him, the tip of his tongue playing with the pointed end of a sharp canine.

He’s taken off his suit jacket, now hanging it on the chair next to him. Even eyes are fixed on Niko’s mouth and he just stands there, tries not to reveal the battle that is going on inside him. Watching as Niko takes off his watch that his father had given him on his fifteenth birthday before leaving him with his mother and brother. The only time Even had ever seen Nik cry.

Slowly, and without looking away, Niko starts unbuttoning his shirt, folding it neatly and placing it over the armrest next to his jacket. Even rolls his eyes at him as he takes off his undershirt too, revealing a defined chest and rows of toned muscle, slightly bigger and more ripped than a year ago but still well balanced.   

“Is that really necessary?” Even sighs annoyed, realising his gaze has travelled down, now fixed on that soft trail of hair above the waistband of his suit pants and Niko smiles smugly at the effect the sight of his body has on him as he proceeds to remove them as well, too vain to take his chances with them in a cage fight.

As if by their own will, Even’s eyes wander a little to the left, like they instinctively know what to look for. Of course they do. An old scar next to Niko’s right hip bone, it’s seemingly pale insignificance covering how deep the cut was, how deadly.

For a brief moment Even’s thrown back to that fateful night, when his pack had decided it was time for some change. That Even wasn’t stabil enough, wasn’t _fit_ for his place at the top of the hierarchy. The night Niko came to his defence. The night he took a knife for Even.

Nik had always played the lone wolf, his loyalties lying with whoever most useful to him at the time. But somehow his loyalty to Even had always remained. Until last year, that is.

Even can feel Niko’s eyes on him, watching knowingly as he stares at it a little too long and Even forces his gaze away, to new marks joining it across his body. Cuts and still fainting bruises, maybe even a shadow of a bite mark on his left shoulder. Clearly, he had been going to the cages more frequently.

Even raises an eyebrow at him, but Niko just shrugs and smiles. The same look on his face as that night many years ago. A look that said _I don’t want your pity._

Even drops his leather jacket on the floor. He knows the jeans has got to go too, if he’s to have any hope of getting a few good kicks in. As he pulls them off, he looks down at the front row, eyes meeting a set of green ones staring back at him, roaming his body with blushing desire. Too shy to really look, too hungry to stop.  

Isak’s sitting in one of the plush red seats, head leaned back and a crooked smile on his lips as he lets his tongue peek out to lick it slowly. He spreads his thighs a little, the white tennis skirt dipping down between them. They look so soft, and for a brief moment Even considers just jumping down, picking him up and taking Isak with him. To the end of the world if he has to. But something is holding him back. The part of him that wants to put Niko in his place, that wants to claim Isak _rightfully_. The same part of him that appreciates the confined space of a cage.

“Nowhere to run this time huh, bitch?” Even spits. Niko smiles slyly in return.

They start circling each other. Niko in nothing but his crisp white briefs, Even in black ones and a matching tank top that somehow makes him feel less vulnerable.

They’re moving slowly, guards up and on edge, baring teeth as they measure each other up, with every step analyzing the subtle movements of their opponent in an attempt to estimate the next. They’ve moved a round and a half in the octagon, and Even is standing right in front of where Isak’s sitting, feeling his eyes burn in his back.

Niko’s hands twitches slightly, and Even knows to pay attention. Always pay attention to the hands of a thief. They still for a moment and Even feels his breath hitch in his throat as he shifts his weight on his feet forward, ready to pounce.

There’s a soft sound, a quiet moan, coming from behind him. For just a split second Niko’s eyes leave his to locate it, behind Even slightly to his right, and as if by reflex Even turns his head to look too.   

His mouth falls open when he sees Isak, legs spread wider and his little hand palming the fabric of his white tennis skirt in slow, downward circles, his hips pushing up against it slightly in a soft grind. His other hand on his mouth, fingers resting on his lips as he starts circling it too, pulling down his bottom lip slightly. Instantly, Even feels his mouth start to run and his dick jump at the sight.

“Argh!” he yells out when he feels a sharp sting of pain from his right shoulder, curses himself as he realises Niko had used the opportunity to lunge at him, now pushing him up against the cage wall, one arm wrapped around his neck in a tight hold and teeth buried in muscle right next to it.

“ _F-fuu_ \- _uhck_!” he sputters and heaves, struggling for air as his entire body is slammed against the bars and wires repeatedly by the weight of Niko’s body against his back, knocking the air out him on every thrust. Hands grasping for purpose, feet kicking for leverage, for something to hold on to or push back against, finding no reprieve as the grip around his neck tightens and his muscles tremble with the sharp pain from his shoulder.

“Tasty” Niko whispers wetly against his ear when he finally lets go, replacing his sharp teeth with the wetness of his tongue as he licks a fat stripe over the bite mark he just left there.

Even shutters and struggles, finally finding some kind of stability under his feet, but Niko moves quickly and has him in a wrist lock behind his back, releasing his grip around Even’s neck and pushing his face up against the bars.

“I bet _that’s_ tasty too, don’t you think?” Niko says insidiously, pulling Even’s head back towards Isak by his hair. “Aw look how wet he already is for you-“

Isak looks up at Even, cheeks blushing and eyes wide in terror at the turn of events, his small hand stills on the damp patch on his skirt.

“Thank you” Niko whispers, pressing a wet sloppy kiss to Even’s cheek and he winces at the sensation of Niko’s lips and fingers as they trace his features with a malign eroticism. “...for getting him ready for my dick”

Niko grinds up against Even, letting him know how hard he already is, moaning loudly as he rubs his thick cock along the cleft of Even’s ass, and somehow this is what it takes for Even to regain focus, to find enough strength to use Niko’s own brief distraction to pull one arm free and elbow him in the ribs.

Niko growls and draws back a bit, leaving room for Even to take his elbow to his jaw instead, knocking Niko back with a force that pulls him straight to the ground.

Niko’s eyes fly open in fear as Even hovers over him, one hand covering his aching jaw, the other coming up in weak defence as Even’s clenches his into fists. And it would be so easy now, so easy to just let the kicks and punches fall on his opponent like the neon lit rain flooding the streets outside, but somehow it just doesn’t feel right.

Not like this, not this easy.

“Get up”

He grabs Niko’s by his wrists and pulls him up on his feet, soon realizing Niko’s has no intention of paying him the same kind of respect as he rushes forward once again, giving Even little time to regain his balance before Niko’s at his throat again, teeth glistening in the flickering light as he surges forward, ready to sink them in once more. This time Even is faster, dodging Niko’s charge at him and letting him crash into the cage wall. Niko tries again, and Even dodges the attack once more, the loud shriek and rattle of the cage wall filling the room as Niko crashes into it again and again.

It goes on like this for a while. Niko coming at him with full force, Even diverting attack upon attack, pushing him back and awaiting the next assault. Niko’s patience quickly wears thin, his attacks gradually becoming less accurate, less fierce. Every strike less potent and increasingly predictable, as he slowly but steadily wears himself out.

“Fucking hell, Even!” Niko growls after another failed attempt, letting out a chilling chuckle as he wipes the drool and sweat off his face with the back of his hand,

“ _You_ wanted me in this cage, remember? You’ve wanted me in here for _months,_ alpha!” Niko barks, fuming at the current pace of things.

Even smiles smugly, satisfied with his instinct and choice of strategy, which is clearly working perfectly. He takes a deep breath, braces himself for another rant, another stream of enraged insults inevitably hurled at him in good measure to rile him up.

“And _now_ you decide to be a fucking beta about it, you pussy!” he spits, and Even can’t help but smile at how easy it is, how effortlessly he sees through his opponents sorry attempt to provoke and spur him into action.

“I knew you were a bitch, Even, but I didn’t take you for a _coward_ ”

And all of Even’s cool and calculated composure crumbles at these words. Well, _this_ particular word. Coming from a man, a _friend_ , who betrayed him when he needed him the most.

“What was that?” Even steps forward, eyes suddenly black with anger, and Niko backs up slowly raising his hands in feigned surrender, a wide grin on his face.

“ _What_ did you just say?” Even raises his voice, and Niko glances at his teeth before turning his back to him to look down at Isak.

“You really gonna let this _castrate_ claim you, omega?” he shouts, pointing behind him at Even “I hope you’re thirsty for some limp d-“

“What the _fuck_ did you say?!”

The air is punched out of Niko as Even comes at him with all he’s got, throwing him up against the bars, finding renewed strength in the white flashes of rage in his vision, in the sound of boiling blood pounding in his ears.

Niko’s laying at his feet, momentarily knocked out by the force of the strike and Even takes advantage of his current upper hand and pulls Niko up by his hair and presses his chest up against the cage wall. He grabs both of Niko’s flabby arms with his own free one and locks them behind his back in a firm hold, a knee pressing in between Niko’s thighs to keep him upright and in place as the alpha comes to and struggles to stay on his feet, flashing blood-stained canines as he starts laughing uncontrollably.

“ _There_ he is! There’s the alpha I know”

“You don’t fucking _know_ me, you piece of shit!”

Even lets go of Niko’s hair, attempting to wipe the smile off his face with three hard blows to the side of his face, making Niko cry out in pain. Still grinning.

“Okay okay, careful with the face, man. It’s my best feature” he laughs, “I mean, besides my giant cock”

he huffs and gulps for air as Even knees him in the ribs. “Wouldn’t want your little omega to miss out on that now would we?”

And Even would fucking kill him right then and there if it wasn’t for the fact that they had an audience.

 _Isak_.

Even suddenly remembers that they do in fact have an audience, his gaze flickering from Niko’s bruised face next to him and over his shoulder down to the seats in front of them, meeting green eyes several shades darker now, seeking his with want as his lips part slightly and his chest heaves with the effort of trying to hold back when everything else is pushing him forward.

Isak looks good, he looks _really_ good and _ready_ , pawing at the hem of his skirt with his small hands, spreading his legs wider and moving one up to lean on the armrest. He scoots out in his seat, revealing his small body completely to Even. And well, Niko too.

Even stills entirely, instantly forgetting what he was doing, completely mesmerized by the sight of this boy, this _omega_ , offering himself to him like the prize that he is. A prize Even would do anything to get.

He’s the most beautiful thing, Even has ever laid his eyes on. Flushed from the edge of that pretty white lace collar and down to his nipples, emerald eyes playful but shy, milky thighs spread obscenely, _obediently_ , over the chair, hands resting on his knees.

Slowly, Isak lets one hand move up his leg, fingers grazing up the soft flesh of his inner thigh in a line straight enough to show where it’s headed, diverging enough to demand his full attention. Even bites his lip and nods slowly, beckoning him to continue. Isak stills for a moment to lock eyes with him before giving him what he wants. He closes the gap and slides one finger inside, a soft moan escaping his pink lips.

His hips buck up to meet the small circling movements of his hand and as he slips back a out, he draws a glistening trail of sweet wetness along the curve of his lower bottom and down his thigh. The sweet scent of him hits Even like a freight train, instantly pulling him back to that moment in his car, completely consumed by Isak’s scent as he spilled into the soft pink fabric of his panties.

With eyes fixed on where those panties would be, Even watches closely as Isak continues in slowly steady movements, dipping in one finger then another, tracing down tiny trails of pure bliss against his trembling thighs, dripping down between them and soaking through skirt and seat underneath. Glistening in the flickering light from above, Even can’t help but imagine each trail as a small stream of holy water luring him in, leading him to an eternal spring like purity pouring from an endless fountain, and he wants to drink from it. He wants to bathe in it, wants to fucking _drown_ in it.

Even moans as a sense of relief fills his entire body, realizing just now how hard he actually is, his cock pulsing like a heartbeat between his legs as his hips buck in small thrusts, chasing sweet friction.

The relief is fleeing though, as Even snaps out of his dreamlike state and registers the actual source of the pleasure and looks down. The hands, awkwardly grasping for hold when they really can’t, instead rubbing along his cock in fast, frantic movements. Hands, meticulously clean. As always.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” he shouts, releasing his grip around Niko’s neck to push him forward and shake him a little like a kitten.

“Fuck!” Niko sputters and coughs, gasping for air, hands coming up to rub his sore throat. “I thought you’d never let go!”

Even hadn’t realized how hard his hand had been squeezing Niko’s throat. _Clearly not hard enough._

Instead his grip tightens around Niko’s wrists and turn them in a tight wrist lock, making Niko howl with pain.

“Don’t fucking touch me again, you hear me?!” Even growls, sinking his teeth in the flesh of the back of his neck and Niko wails and writhes in front of him. Closing his eyes, Even feels the slightly metallic savor mix with the salty taste of skin and sweat.

“You’re the one who’s biting _me_ ! _Fuuck_!” Niko cries out, trying to pull himself free of his hold as Even twists his jaw slightly to deepen the pain.

A sweet, intoxicating scent fills his nostrils, and Even imagines his teeth sinking into the fruity flesh of Isak’s neck instead, just behind that thin vail of lace.

Only when Niko goes completely pliant and silent in front of him, does Even release his skin where it’s trapped between his canines and open his eyes, almost jumping back at the sight of Isak moving gracefully on the edge of the podium just outside the cage like a cat, fingers sliding teasingly along the bars and wires.

He stops in front of him, not paying much attention to Niko between them as he leans forward towards Even and rests his forehead against the bars.

“Kiss me, Even. Please” he whispers softly, and Even can do nothing but comply.

He leans in and connects their lips as best he can against the metal wires of the cage, feels the tantalizing sensation of cold metal and the plump softness of Isak’s lips against his own as they seek to find an opening big enough for them to deepen the kiss. Even releases the hold of one hand to move it up to tangle in between the metal labyrinth of the cage, managing to reach Isak’s jaw and pull him slightly closer, moaning loudly as he starts licking into his mouth. The metallic saltiness mixing with the thick sweetness of Isak’s tongue, the fruity flavour of his soft moans, and he feels his cock twitch and leak as he continues to devour his mouth.

“That’s one tasty omega cunt” Niko interrupts them, lifting his now free hand to his face and sucking a finger clean and Isak pulls back, wide-eyed and fearful.

_Always pay attention to the hands of a thief._

With a force he didn’t know he had, Even rips Niko away from Isak and throws him across the room and into the cage wall opposite them. Niko falls down with no other reaction than the loud thud of his limp body crashing down on the floor. In a second Even is on top of him, furiously letting punches rain down on the unconscious face and chest under him, defenselessly taking what is given to it.

Something inside him tries to tell him to stop, to tell him that enough is enough, but he just can’t. The familiar face of a friend turned foe suddenly representing everything he’s ever hated. His mother, feeding him suppressants and telling him he was filthy and dangerous. The suppressants, that would later become his most lucrative business. This place. _This fucking cage._

“Even.”

Even immediately softens at the sound of Isak’s voice and feels himself regain the strength to finally stop punching Niko.

He turns his head and looks up, panting and heaving with the effort of holding back, surprised to find Isak no longer on the edge of cage outside, but inside it.

And Even can’t take his eyes off him as he steps forward, images of soft kittens and fierce cheetahs flashing before his eyes as Isak moves towards him with determination.  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even has won the cage fight and is ready to claim what is rightfully his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!  
> Thank you to those of you who asked about this fic, I'm so sorry to have kept you waitingggg! But here it is (if you still want it lol)  
> I’m actually a little nervous posting this, since it’s probably very different from what one would expect, but I had planned for this all along and felt like I had to stay true to my initial idea.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it anyway - would love to hear your thoughts in the comments <3
> 
> (Also, I don't know how it got so freakin filthy, I blame the cuteness overload over on Skam Italia and France!)

 

 

He is drowning.

Even had always liked water. Had always found it’s inherent duality terrifying and powerful and oddly compelling. How water could bring life and just as easily take it away. Too little and you’d die in time. Too much and it’d kill you in an instant.

_Divine, yet dangerous._

Despite the apparent danger, he had always found it tantalizing, therapeutic even, to be underwater. Every movement magnified, every sound intensified. Slowing down time, turning each second into something of a physical entity that he could reach out and touch. Pull. Stretch out.

And that’s all he wants in this moment, when Isak’s body finally crashes with his. When their lips meet in a kiss so desperate it feels like he’s losing vision, like time stops completely. Movements of lips and tongues and _teeth_ slowing down like his heartbeat, sounds of his own low growls, breathless moans and Isak’d high-pitched whimpers distorted in all dimensions as he tries to stretch the moment endlessly, wrap it around him and let it consume him. Make every second last a lifetime, every minute an eternity.

And for a moment Even wonders if this is what they meant, when ancient sages lectured on the elixir of life, the pool of nectar. Liquid gold, offering you eternal life perhaps not by means of magic but by distorting the perception of time entirely, rendering everything else but _this right here_ irrelevant.

_Dangerous, yet divine._

Because while it feels like Isak’s mouth is absorbing him, devouring his soul and draining his mind from every thought he’d ever had, every thought he’ll ever have, Isak is simultaneously breathing life into him where their lips connect, as if the only way to get oxygen to his brain is through Isak’s lips.

And although Isak looks and feels and _smells_ like nothing less of a deity, he might just as well suck the life right out of him and let him sink to the bottom of the sea. Even would let him in a heartbeat.

He runs a thumb over the soft yet rough texture of the lace collar where it covers Isak’s little pointed adam's apple. It feels both raw and fragile against his fingertips and the sensation makes him want to rip it off, to bite, to _mate_ . And while this is not a completely unfamiliar feeling, _a thought drifts off to the man lying next to him on the floor_ , entertaining the idea of actually acting out such a scenario is completely new terrain.

Even pulls back slightly to catch his breath.

He opens his eyes, completely mesmerized by the ethereal beauty before him. This delicate creature that he’s holding so tenderly, almost like he’s afraid Isak might slip through his fingers and fade away like a treacherous fata morgana, staring back at him with such intensity it’s almost bringing tears to his eyes.

It’s hypnotic. Like being in a room covered in mirrors or looking at a flower finally opening up in bloom. It’s like staring at an approaching avalanche making its way down the mountainside towards him. He couldn’t see anything else if he _tried_.

He can’t hear anything else either. The rush of blood roaring like a raging ocean in his ears, drowning out every other sound. And still, he hears Isak’s voice clearly in his mind, calm and gentle. Alluring.

_“My love. I’m all yours now”_

When he kisses him again, it simultaneously feels like he’s dying and like he’s never lived until this very moment.

“Fuck, Even, I’m sorry-“

He’s suddenly ripped out of his ecstasy, registering Niko’s hoarse voice from somewhere behind them, still on the floor spitting out blood and possibly teeth, trying and failing to push himself up on his elbow.

Even tries to summon the strength to break loose from the kiss, but it feels like he might lose his mind if he succeeds.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen like this, Even. I really didn’t. I’m-”

The smouldering rage inside him finally erupts with a force big enough to drag Even’s lips from Isak’s, even if just for a moment.

“You fucking should be, you piece of shit!” he barks.

“I _know_ , okay? I know! I was just-”

“You killed my _best_ friend, Nik! One of our _own”_ Even continues, and Niko’s eyes widen in chok. _“_ And now this- _“_

“ _Yousef_ again?!” Niko spits as if bringing up his very _name_ is a crime. “Yousef was a fucking _rat_ , and you know it! I saved your life, as pathetic as it may be-”

“And left me to deal with the Acar’s _and_ the Bakkoush’s alone? Might as well have killed _me_ instead”

Even can smell the shame and regret reeking off of him.

“I don’t regret _one_ _second_ killing that fucking snitch. He was gonna-”

“Then why can I smell guilt all over you? You _stink_!” Even yells, too agitated to notice how Isak’s silently sinking to his knees.

“This-“ Niko gestures vaguely, stopping suddenly to look at Isak kneeling and Even looks down too, gaze shifting between them and if he didn’t know better, Even would have confused the lust in Niko’s eyes with fear.

Even understands, Isak’s beauty really is overwhelming. So overwhelming Even doesn’t even walk over to make the other alpha look away, he just stands there. Staring down at Isak.

“I didn’t- I just _couldn’t_ anymore-“ Niko’s voice cracks, and for a moment it sounds like he’s speaking to Isak instead of Even.

Horrified and mesmerized in equal measure, Even watches Isak on the floor, one hand holding himself up, the other curled around the edge of his white tennis skirt as if to make sure Niko can see _everything_.

He _knows_ he should find this disturbing, that he should be _outraged_ right now. Knows he should want to rip Isak way, want to rip Niko’s throat out. Still, there’s something oddly arousing in having Niko watch them like this.

 _I’m all yours now._ Isak reminds him softly in response.

And Even must admit there’s something tantalizing, therapeutic even in offering this sight to Niko, on _this_ his metaphorical death bed. In letting him watch Even take a sip of _his_ cup of liquid gold, _his_ elixir of life, before the dishonoured alpha has to flee town again like the outcast he is. Even if it means Isak’s sweet, innocent scent is mixing with a distant one of roasted coffee and rosewood.

_Always smelled good for an alpha._

Even reaches down to stroke Isak’s cheek and he purrs against his hand, licking eagerly at Even’s thumb as he moves it over his lower lip and draws it down a bit to push inside his mouth. Isak whimpers around it, and Even can tell from the way Isak’s lips are trembling and the way his small shoulders tenses that he enjoys Niko watching too.

He feels a low growl rumble in the back of his throat, but fights back his urge to pull Isak off the ground and instead focuses on the wet pressure around his thumb and the way the sensation travels straight to his groin.

Tries not to pay attention to where Niko’s lying, somewhere out in the corner of his eye. Tries not to notice the thick outline of Niko’s cock, struggling under his white boxers as it grows harder at the sight of them.

Isak doesn’t seem to pay much attention to it either.  

“I want to taste you alpha, _please_ ” Isak licks his lips and looks up, eyes shifting from Even’s face and down to his cock quickly chubbing up under the black fabric of his own boxers.

In a swift move he pulls them down and kicks them off, lets it spring free, bouncing up against his stomach and Isak looks at it with growing hunger in his eyes.

Isak shifts his weight back a bit so he can lift a hand to reach up and touch it, trace it with his small fingers, playing along the vein up the underside of it before grabbing at the base and leaning in closer. It looks thick and heavy in his small hand, curving slightly to the right and just as Even thinks he’s going to finally take the tip of it in his mouth, Isak does something else. Something Even was in no way prepared for.

Isak leans in and brushes it slowly along his cheek, running his nose over it smoothly, almost like he’s petting it. Almost like he is _greeting_ it.

And as if Even wasn’t already dying at this sight, Isak pushes himself up off the ground on his knees to rise up and trace it further down over his chin and jaw to his neck, slowly rubbing it right over where the lace collar covers his scent glands. Then, he presses in. Hard.

Even’s mouth falls open. A rich waft of sweetness comes at him with such force it almost knocks him over.

Isak is scent marking. Rubbing his luscious essence onto his cock, into his innermost being, making it known to the world that this is _his._ Even’s never wanted to sink his teeth into anything more in his entire life.

The scent is so strong he can feel it sticky on his tongue, teasing his taste buds and tearing at his will power.

Isak is on him immediately, digging his small fingers into Even’s hips and wrapping his pink lips around his pulsing cock, pushing forward until Even can feel his little pointed nose nudge into the coarse hair at the base of it. Sucking and swallowing until Even can’t feel anything but the repeating pulse of the head of his cock breaching the tight muscle deep down the smooth, channel of Isak’s wet throat every time he thrusts forward. Soothing and sedative until he can’t feel anything but tight heat and _hope_. Hope that he’ll actually survive this.

It feels so good. So good that he can’t bring himself to snarl at those unfaithful yet familiar sounds of Niko’s low grows in response to what he sees.

All he hears is the beautiful gagging sounds Isak makes when he swallows him down, mewling as Even runs a hand through his soft curls, golden in the flickering lights from above. He pulls Isak’s head back roughly, watching his length slide all the way in and out on Isak’s tongue in sync with the small rocking movements of his delicate body and the kneading of his small paws into the hair at the base, beckoning him to go on.

“Look at me” Even growls, pulling back out all the way much to Isak’s dismay, if the whimpering is anything to go by.

“Open your mouth” he grunts and Isak does, his little mouth slack and submissive, tongue sticking out wantonly, eyes begging.

“Mark me, alpha” he purrs and that’s all it takes to push Even over the edge, howling his release out and unloading into Isak’s open mouth, onto his willing tongue.

Isak doesn’t close his mouth to sink, just lets it fill him until it runs over with it, dripping down his chin and neck and soaking through the edge of his pretty white lace collar. Even lets go of his hair and Isak sits back on his heels.

Suddenly everything moves in slow motion. Even’s eyes are locked on Isak as he lifts his hands up to his open mouth, slowly pushing two fingers inside. Playing with the sticky bitterness on his tongue, Isak coats his fingers in it and holds Even’s gaze as he moves it down to rub into the scent glands on his wrists, then using both wrists to rub it further into the glands on his neck too.

He moans loudly, his hips stuttering slightly and his lashes fluttering shut as Even’s own tangy scent fills the dusty air between them.

Isak adds another layer on his fingers before swallowing the rest and traces both hands slowly down his body, over his pink nipples and his tense abs and down to where his trembling legs are spread on the floor.

He pulls back the white tennis skirt slightly so Even can see where Isak is caressing the soft milky skin languidly with sticky fingers. Tilting his head back, he lets his mouth and legs fall open and presses his fingers firmly into the scent glands there, massaging the trace of Even into them and comes immediately.

Tiny droplets squirt from where his dick is standing proud between his trembling thighs, sprinkling his chest and stomach in beautiful beads of bliss.

The sight of Isak coming untouched just from rubbing Even’s cum into his skin has Even hard again in seconds and he can’t help but kneel down and push Isak back onto the floor, crawling in over him possessively to lick it all off of his skin.

And if he’s being _completely_ honest, there’s something thrilling and satisfying in hearing Niko’s reaction as he licks feverishly at Isak’s nipple and Even shivers slightly at the sounds of Niko’s moans and the way they seem to vibrate carelessly through his body to his dick. Hating with every cell in his body the effect it has on it. On _him_.

Still, he can’t let a single drop go to waste, the lush velvety taste of pure Isak making something shift inside him.

He travels further down and pushes his face into Isak. Isak’s legs fall open as he gives in to it, and Even can feel the warmth of Isak’s flushed skin against his face and the heave of his chest rising and falling as he starts to lick at him ferociously, sharp canines grazing over the soft plump thighs every so often. Even’s mouth waters when he finally lets his tongue slip inside, feeling slick dripping down onto it like tiny raindrops and drinking it up with the thirst of a desert castaway.

Isak clearly welcomes it. Arching into it, he lets his small hands come down to tangle in Even’s hair, guiding his mouth to where he wants it and Even almost doesn’t mind Niko watching it all. Too consumed with the sweet and salty taste of slick and sweat to object against Niko’s grunts and moans as he watching Even explore Isak, soft and open and wet.

Even feels Isak’s plumb thighs wrap around his head and he can barely separate smell and sound and sense of touch at this point. Not when Isak’s scent glands on his inner thighs press deliciously against those on his own neck. Can barely separate his own hips bucking up from the ones he’s holding delicately in his hands. Barely separate the white fabric of Isak’s pretty tennis skirt from that of the boxers on Niko next to them.

Ashamed and aroused in equal measure, Even senses fingers scrambling for purchase over there and he does nothing to stop it. Not even when Niko starts stroking himself with intent, the frantic movements of hands, meticulously clean as always, increasing in desperation until they tear the fabric apart, shredding the white boxers to pieces.

There’s a sigh of relief, and Even can’t tell if it’s Niko’s or Isak’s or his own. He just knows there’s nothing hiding it now. Nothing hiding the deep, dark desire crawling over him.

Even pulls back and looks down. Isak small hands  have found purchase at the back of his knees, pulling them up and apart and Even’s never seen anything more beautiful than this, a soft omega on display. _His_ soft omega. Isak’s already hard again, his dick lined up against the fabric of the tennis skirt, throbbing with the beat of his heart, precum pooling at the tip of it. Delicious.

_Delirious._

Even looks up at Isak, who is smiling at him softly, yellow eyes slightly glazed over. He lets go of one knee to reach up and brush a small hand Even’s cheek, then pulls him down for another kiss, licking eagerly where his own taste is smeared over Even’s lips.

“Take me, alpha” Isak whispers against his lips “He wants it too. Can’t you smell it on him?”

Even feels Isak’s hips buck up against him and suddenly he can smell it too, now that he lets himself. That euphoric, musky scent seeping out through every pore of the body somewhere behind them. Earthy, yet sweet. Like black truffle and new leather.

“Here” Isak pants into Even’s mouth and takes his hand, guides it in between his thighs. “Take me here”

Even knows he should feel horrified at the suggestion, but he’s too horny to fight the deep pull in his groin at the thought, no longer able to tell his own confusion from curiosity. He just knows that for some reason Isak wants this, wants Niko to watch and for the first time in his life, he lets himself want it too. His eyes roll back in ecstasy at the scent floating through the air as he collects what Isak is offering him and reaches down to slick up his cock with it.

He can hear Niko writhe and whine next to them in a mix of excitement and appeasement, the smell of lust and longing still thick in the air around them and Isak grabs at Even’s hand where it’s wrapped around his wet cock. He guides it down between his open legs and Even nudges at his entrance, eyes still fixed on Isak who’s nodding approvingly..

“Fuck him, alpha” he hears Niko growl, and Even realizes it’s the first time he hears him speak in a while. A voice once so hostile, now nothing but humble and harmless and _hungry_.

It’s tight. The pressure around his cock tense to the point of painful, and still he feels the muscle yielding ever so lightly and Even can’t help but feel his own cock grow, his ego too, when he finally pushes all the way inside. Can’t help but feel a little smug at the soft moans it pulls from Isak, from Niko too, every time he thrusts into the wet heat.

“You’re so sexy” Isak purrs against his lips, pushing himself up on his elbows to be able to see too and Even can tell how turned on he is being taken by Even in front of the defeated alpha, solely for his pleasure.

There’s no more shame, no more resentment. Just _pride_.

A pride that doesn’t falter, even when Isak nudges at his shoulder to roll him over on his back, sliding effortlessly back onto his cock right in front of Niko. Not even when Isak, flushed and flawless starts riding him at a pace matching Niko’s thrusts into his own hands.

He could do this forever. Only, just like the pleasure of being underwater isn’t indefinite, there too is a limit to how much more he can take, how much longer he can last.

_Divine, yet dangerous._

He can tell Isak feels it too. It’s _time_.

“Claim me, alpha” Isak leans down and whispers breathlessly, his whole body still sliding up and down Even’s cock skillfully, and Even still can’t believe this is happening. His beautiful omega opening up to him celestially and with such ease it’s hard to believe he’s even _real_.

Although he can’t see Niko’s face down on the floor somewhere behind Isak, he can tell he’s close too. He can _smell_ it. And all Even wants in this moment is to take Isak into eternity and leave Niko behind.

“Even” Isak whimpers, cupping Even’s face with both hands and he doesn’t have to say anything for Even to know what he needs, what he wants. And for the first time in his life, Even wants it too.

To _mate_ . To finally claim what is rightfully _his_.

Even’s thrusts quicken, frantically searching upwards from the deep, dark waters almost like he’s racing to the surface, desperate for air to breathe. He feels his cock fight for room inside Isak, feels it start to swell at the base.

“Oh god yes, give it to me” Isak cries out, and Even feels his knot fully inflate at those words.

He can hear Niko’s breath stutter, a low growl escaping as Even lifts Isak up in his arms still connected at their core and moves over to the cage wall, stepping over Niko carelessly. Holding Isak up in his arms against the bars and wires of the cage wall, he kisses him like his life depended on it.

Isak is so soft and light in his arms, so _right_ and Even is floating.

He pulls back breathless to look at him again, because he can’t help himself. Can’t get enough of those lips, pink and wet and swollen. Can’t get enough of those green eyes, _almost_ _yellow,_ glowing like liquid gold. Can’t get enough of that scent, thick and sweet and nurturing.

He closes his eyes and nuzzles into Isak’s neck, burying his nose in the fabric of the white lace collar and inhales deeply and all Even knows is he needs it off _now_.

“Do it” Isak gasps, almost like he’s read Even’s thoughts. “Rip it!”

Even groans and starts biting at it desperately, shaking his head excitedly as it starts to tear and the next moment he’s able to pull it off completely, spitting it out onto the floor.

Instantly, he feels Isak clamp down and lock around his knot, too lost to do anything but immediately sink his teeth into the softness of Isak’s neck when he feels the little omega arch into it, mewling and clenching around him with renewed force. The pressure and Isak’s mouth-watering moans almost drowning out Niko’s howling behind them in pain that sounds almost existential.

It feels like a riptide. Like Isak’s body is grabbing him, pulling him under. Claiming him right back. And with anyone else it might have felt like being cuffed. Like being locked up and chained. Drowned. With Isak he feels… _anchored_.

Then he smells it.

Still biting, still _mating_ , it hits him like a freight train. The scent of rosewood and coffee. Of black truffle and leather. Seeping its way into his nostrils from somewhere close. Too close.

_Always smelled good for an-_

He freezes and pulls back, his grip tightening around Isak’s hips close to where they’re still connected, preparing to fight for him yet again. He opens his eyes and turns his head, finding Niko still behind them, curled up on the floor like a fetus. Then he looks at Isak. Then at his neck.

Countless tiny, fainted pink bite marks scattered over the milky skin there, the smell of Niko slowly fainting and replaced by another well known one. His own.

His instinct tells him to pull out, to run. But he just can’t.

“You were his _-_ you were _his_ omega” Even stutters, eyes searching Isak’s face in the hope that he’s wrong. “And others before him”

“I’m all yours now” Isak smiles, his golden eyes slightly darker.

“Nik-” Even turns his head slightly, breath hitching in his throat, heart racing in sudden fear.

“I’m sorry, Even. I just- I just _couldn’t_ anymore-“ Niko wails, and if Even didn’t know better he’d confuse it with regret.

“Don’t feel sorry for him” Isak cups Even’s face with both hands and turns it slowly back towards him.

“He’s killed plenty of alphas for me himself. He should consider himself lucky” he says way too softly and Even’s heavy breathing bleeds into a broken moan when he feels Isak clench around him again, and even as the truth dawns upon him he still can’t imagine being anywhere else but here. He couldn’t if he _wanted_ to.

 

***

 

Even downs his drink, immediately nodding at the bartender to fill his glass back up.

Turning around to lean against the bar, he lets his gaze wander the dimly lit room. Feels his nostrils flare at the thick, heavy smell of sweat and alphas on steroids. It smells like home.

There’s an enchanting little omega eyeing him from the top podium, eyes so green they look luminescent, almost yellow. Even used to like yellow.

Pretty, in his little black silk dress with straps that slide down his shoulder, he snakes his way teasingly down the pole, a matching black lace collar covering his neck from the edge of his jaw to his pointed collarbone. Even’s mouth still waters at the sight.

_Dangerous, yet divine._

Messy golden curls and pale skin glistening with sweat as he arches his back against the pole, grinding softly against the other omega, hair and skin color in perfect contrast. Blonde against jet black, soft milky white against sleek, shiny olive.

“We really hit the jackpot with these two, didn’t we?” Chris elbows him and grins, “I thought you’d never mate?” he jokes and Even still has to summon all his will power to not punch him in the face everty time he opens his mouth to speak.

Isak still looks prestine up there. Still seems shy in the way he glances at Even under his lashes. But he doesn’t drop his gaze as soon as their eyes meet anymore. Instead, he locks it and leads it towards the entrance, where a new pack of chilean alphas has just arrived.

Innocent eyes searching the crowd until they settle on a set of dark green ones framed by a pair of equally dark brows, before finding their way back to Even’s.

Then, Isak nods.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyyyy!! But I adore minxy sirene Isak and really wanted to play with unusual ABO dynamics without spoiling everything in advance.
> 
> Thank you for reading ILYYYYY! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this far, please let me know what you think <3


End file.
